Back to Moon
by PooCha-chan
Summary: Disaat bulan mulai terbit, disanalah kebahagiaan akan ditemukan dengan cara yang tidak biasa, kisah Ulquiorra dan Orihime yang tidak biasa.
1. Chapter 1: Sunset & Bunny Bag

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite

Back to Moon Chapter 1: Sunset & Bunny Bag

.

.

.

.

Mata hijaunya menatap datar jalanan yang lengang, sisa-sisa hujan masih membalut aspal hitam dan trotoar disisi jalan, seharian ini Ulquiorra menangani sisa-sisa kasus yang belum sempat ia dan timnya selesaikan, hanya beberapa kasus sepele yang diselesaikannya, seperti hak milik barang, kasus pencurian mobil dan serupa lainnya, ia heran kenapa semua orang begitu berlebihan menanggapi sebuah kasus sepele seperti itu, seperti siang tadi, ia ditemui seorang client wanita paruh baya yang mengaku harta yang masih menjadi hak miliknya telah dibawa kabur oleh suaminya yang resmi ia ceraikan tepat 4 jam setelah pengadilan menyatakan mereka telah bercerai, dengan mimik emosi yang terlihat jelas dari wajah yang tertutupi make up tebal itu, wanita paruh baya itu mendatangi Ulquiorra dikantor Kejaksaannya, sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengingat hal tersebut, yang membuat seluruh isi kantor Kejaksaannya kewalahan menangani emosi seorang wanita paruh baya yang gila harta.

Ia berharap waktu untuk sore ini dan kedepannya berguna untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang telah terisi penuh oleh permasalahan-permasalahan orang lain yang memohon-mohon untuk segera diakhiri. Ia terus menancap pedal gas Chevrolet-nya, berharap ia segera menginjakkan kakinya di apartement-nya yang dengan bangga ia beli dengan usaha keringat sendiri. Bayang-bayang menikmati Wine dengan sekotak sushi yang ia pesan melalui delivery order sirna begitu saja saat mata hijaunya menangkap sesosok tubuh yang tergolek tak berdaya diatas trotoar yang lembab, ia menginjak remnya, membawa mobilnya ke bahu jalan dan segera mungkin menghampiri tubuh itu, ia melihat sekitar, ia yakin waktu yang telah menunjukkan senja tak akan ada banyak orang keluar dari rumah. Ia mendekat pada tubuh yang tergolek tersebut, rambut orange panjang yang menebar warna sama seperti awan senja sore ini mendobrak impuls kesadaran seorang Ulquiorra bahwa sesosok diatas trotoar tersebut ialah perempuan. Ia segera memastikan dengan menggoncang ringan tubuh tersebut apakah masih dalam kesadaran atau tidak, namun hasil yang tidak diharapkan muncul, tak ada respon. Mengeluarkan handphone-nya ia mencari nomor seseorang yang benar-benar dapat menolongnya,

"Retsu-san?, apakah Anda berada diklinik sekarang?"

"_Apa?, tidak, tidak sekarang, aku masih berada di laboratorium. Memangnya ada apa?"_

"A pakah masih lama?"

" _Ini akan segera kuselesaikan, mungkin lima belas menit lagi aku akan kembali keklinik, kalau Ulquiorra-san mau menunggu, kunci klinik ada dikotak surat, anda bisa menunggu didalam"_

" Baiklah, Terima kasih"

Memandang lagi sesosok perempuan yang identitasnya sama sekali tak pernah muncul dalam kehidupannya, Ulquiorra sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Mengangkat tubuh perempuan yang pingsan ditempat yang tidak tepat ini, Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa jadinya kalau gadis dalam gendongannya ini tidak ditemukan olehnya, mungkin ia akan jadi sasaran empuk para kriminal yang haus akan tubuh wanita, makanan anjing-anjing yang kelaparan. Ah, dia semakin miris saja.

Mengendarai mobilnya kini, Ulquiorra merelakan waktu luang yang selama ini ia tunggu harus menghilang begitu saja, memandang lagi, wajah pucatnya dan matanya yang masih tertutup_, 'Gadis ini, ada apa dengannya?',_ pertanyaannya itu terus berputar didalam otaknya, pertanyaan itu akan ia simpan sampai gadis ini kembali sadar. Menatap lagi jalan yang akan mengantarkan tujuan baru Ulquiorra 'Klinik Unohana'.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya ia didepan 'Klinik Unohana', Ulquiorra mencari kunci klinik yang dikatakan oleh sang pemilik, "Didalam Kotak surat" Ulquiorra bergumam. Setelah menemukannya ia segera membuka pintu kaca klinik. Setelah membaringkan tubuh gadis itu, baru Ia sadari gadis itu membawa sesuatu, tas mungil berbentuk kepala kelinci. Ulquiorra melepas tas mungil itu dari sang empunya, memandang sejenak barang yang ada digenggamannya, membuka secara perlahan resleting dan dia menemukan beberapa barang didalamnya.

.

.

.

.

Lonceng gereja berdentang kerasnya, burung-burung merpati mengepakkan sayapnya seiring bunyi lonceng semakin bersemangat berdentang. Didalam gereja sorang lelaki menyilangkan tangannya didepan altar, berdiri dengan tegas dan menatap tanpa ragu kearah patung sang Bunda Maria yang bertudung dan tersenyum, "Kali ini tak akan kubiarkan kau memberi kesempatan yang menyakitkan lagi baginya.", seusai mengatakan kalimat yang bahkan tak seorangpun mengetahuinya, pria itu melenggang keluar dari Gereja megah itu, mantel hitam pekatnya serta rambut panjangnya berayun seiring pergerakan halusnya.

"Orihime, akan kuakhiri semua ini".

.

.

.

.

"Maaf jika membuat Anda menunggu, Ulquiorra-san?" Unohana Retsu, dokter pemilik Klinik ini baru saja sampai setelah menangani praktek di Rumah sakit, ia terkejut saat Ulquiorra tiba-tiba menghubunginya tepat saat dia akan menyelesaikan prakteknya diLaboratorium.

"Jadi…ada apa, Ulquiorra–san?, bukan karena Anda meminta vitamin lagi, 'kan, anda tiba-tiba saja menghubungiku?" Tentu saja tidak. Ulquiorra merasa kalau Unohana-san yang selama ini ia kenal semakin jauh saja dari kata 'Respektif' .

Ulquiorra hanya menelengkan kepalanya kearah ruang perawatan Klinik yang sudah terisi oleh seorang gadis yang baru ketahui namanya adalah Orihime Inoue.

"Aku menemukannya ditrotoar, bisakah anda memeriksanya, Retsu-san?, aku khawatir dengan luka lebam didahinya." Dengan perkataan yang cukup singkat itu, Unohana mengerti apa yang selanjutnya harus ia kerjakan.

Setelah menyuruh Ulquiorra menunggu diruang tunggu pasien, dokter berkepala tiga itu langsung tanggap menangani gadis yang tak berdaya yang sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda dapat membuka kelopak matanya. Diruang tunggu pasien, Ulquiorra hanya bisa memandang barang yang terbuat dari plastik yang merupakan salah satu petunjuk untuknya siapakah sebenarnya gadis bernama Orihime Inoue ini, siswi pelajar Karakura Highschool. mau tak mau otak jaksanya akan mulai bekerja kembali.

"Mungkin dia akan kembali sadar dalam dua jam kedepan". Setelah menangani Orihime ,Unohana memberitahukan kalau keadaannya tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan, hanya lebam pada dahinya tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan.

"Begitu"

"Jadi, apa yang akan anda lakukan setelah gadis itu kembali sadar?" Unohana langsung bertanya kepada Ulquiorra tentang bagaimana nasib gadis itu, tetapi Ulquiorra memasang wajah tenang seperti biasanya.

"Entahlah"

.

.

.

Cahaya senja masih bertahan saat Ulquiorra memilih menunggu dua jam untuk gadis bernama Orihime Inoue ini kembali sadar, setelah membuatkan Ulquiorra segelas kopi, Unohana kembali lagi kerumah sakit setelah salah satu rekan kerjanya menghubunginya bahwa rumah sakit membutuhkannya. Sebelumnya Unohana menitipkan beberapa barang kebutuhan wanita untuk Orihime, ia tak yakin Ulquiorra sanggup memenuhinya diantara jam-jam berpikirnya sebagai Jaksa dan menyuruhnya mengunci kembali klinik apabila kembali pulang. Memilih masuk kedalam ruang rawat pasien setelah mendengar suara lenguhan dari atas ranjang, Ulquiorra memeriksa keadaan gadis itu, tak banyak hal yang berubah dari gadis yang terbaring diatas ranjang ini, One Piece basah yang tadi ia kenakan sudah berganti dengan piyama kebesaran yang Ulquiorra yakini sudah Unohana ganti saat pemeriksaan tadi, lebam didahinya sudah tertutupi oleh perban yang melilit. Menelaah dan juga memeriksa keadaan gadis itu melalui telapak tangannya, ia menyentuh permukaan wajah gadis itu, ia yakin lenguhan yang tadi ia dengar adalah suara dari gadis ini, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi laju udara kehidungnya agar ia bisa lega bernafas, ia takjub terhadap apa yang disuguhkan didepannya kini, Ia rasa wajahnya tak semenawan ini saat ia menemukan tergeletak ditrotoar tadi.

'Tunggu, apa yang aku lakukan?'

Tak sadar wajah datar yang sejak tadi ia perlihatkan berubah dengan adanya semburat tipis yang tak mampu ia tutupi oleh ekspresi cool-nya. Ia menarik lagi tangannya menghindari hal yang tidak ingin ia lakukan pada gadis ini, diruangan gelap Ini, berdua saja, dengan seorang gadis yang hanya memakai piyama, 'Ini sama sekali tidak baik', cahaya matahari tenggelam tak baik untuk keadaannya saat ini. Mencari saklar lampu berharap dengan menemukannya dapat menolongnya keluar dari keadaanya saat ini, 'klik', akhirnya dapat ia temukan segera.

Sesuatu yang terang memaksa matanya untuk membuka, lenguhan ringan mengganggu keadaan orang yang ada satu ruangan dengannya, dengan mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya ia mampu mengubah ekspresi wajah Ulquiorra menjadi tegang, masih terbaring, gadis itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya , lampu terang yang mengusik kesadaraanya tadi, menelengkan kepalanya seakan sedang mencari sesuatu. Dengan tiba-tiba ia mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, Ia menelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali seolah-olah kebingungan.

"Aw,….sshh" gadis itu menyentuh dahinya yang terasa nyeri, sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya terpaku tetap pada posisinya

"Kau sekarang diklinik, aku menemukanmu pingsan ditrotoar" mencoba mencari pengakuan.

Gadis itu hanya kebingungan mendengar penuturan pria didepannya ini, " A-ano, Anda siapa? Dan kenapa aku ada ditempat ini?"

Berdeham, membenahi kelakuannya lagi yang sempat tersentak karena gadis didepannya.

"Ehm, aku menemukanmu pingsan ditrotoar"

"Anda…menemukanku, ditrotoar?" gadis itu terlihat kebingungan

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?, nona Orihime Inoue"

"Trotoar?..."

"Nona Inoue?"

"Inoue?"

"Nona…Inoue?" Ulquiorra semakin khawatir saja dengan keadaan gadis ini, ia bahkan kebingungan saat dia memanggil namanya sendiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nona?"

" A-a-apa ini, aku…aku"

"Kau, tidak apa-apa , kan?" Tanya Ulquiorra kembali, ia mengambil tempat tepat disamping ranjang.

"Dikepalaku, aku tidak ingat sama sekali…" gadis itu menatap Ulquiorra, meminta untuk Ulquiorra dapat menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya..

.

.

.

Sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya menyuruhnya ikut dengannya setelah menghubungi Unohana kalau ia dan gadis yang ia temukan memilih untuk pulang ke apartement, dan Unohana hanya mangatakan untuk jangan terlalu mengabaikan keadaan gadis itu. Dan ia kini mencoba menghadapi gadis yang sama sekali tak mengingat apapun diotaknya, menyeret gadis yang tidak ia kenal dan hanya memakai atasan piyama yang kebesaran ia terpaksa akan membawanya ke apartementnya, ia tak mau melihat gadis itu makin panik didalam klinik.

"A-ano… Tuan, anda mau membawaku kemana?..."

"….dan, apa aku harus memegang benda ini?"

" Ya, mungkin saja kau akan ingat."

Didalam Mobil, Ulquiorra telah tak tahan mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak masuk akal yang terus-menerus keluar dari gadis ini. Dengan memegang kartu identitas pelajar Orihime Inoue yang diberikan Ulquiorra, Orihime hanya menyimpan pertanyaan yang akan ia tanyakan lagi kepada pria yang punggungnya saja tak dapat ia lihat karena tertutup oleh kursi pengemudi.

Sorotannya kembali pada kartu identitas digenggamannya "Perempuan ini, sepertinya aku ingat dengan wajahnya."

Apalagi sekarang?. ' Tentu saja itu dirimu' Ulquiorra hanya mengembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Itu adalah dirimu, Orihime Inoue adalah dirimu, nona." Ulquiorra meninggikan suaranya berharap dengan itu gadis ini berhenti berkata seolah-olah di sedang mengalami Amnesia akut.

"Oh, benarkah?"

.

.

"Kau bilang 'tak perlu khawatir' huh?, dia seperti kehilangan ingatannya sekarang!"

"Aku akan menyerahkannya kepada polisi, dia harus kembali pada keluarganya!"

'_Apa anda yakin akan menyerahkannya pada polisi, dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu?, anda seorang jaksa, bukan?'_

"Jaksa tidak akan menjawab semuanya, Retsu-san"

' _Aku akan kesana, aku akan memeriksanya sekali lagi' _nada putus lalu menyahut.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan gadis ini?.

.

.

Inoue hanya takjub melihat keadaan tempat pria yang baru saja membawanya. Tidak heran, apartement Ulquiorra terlalu mewah untuk disebut mewah, Ulquiorra bukan hanya Jaksa biasa, Kejaksaannya adalah Kejaksaan yang memiliki pamor tinggi didunia Hukum Jepang. Terkenal Loyal dalam memuaskan client-nya, penyelidikannya hampir selalu akurat, tak hanya dunia hukum, dunia bisnis properti ia sanggup menerjunkan diri, Ulquiorra adalah tuan muda yang cemerlang.

"Wah, Tuan. Rumah anda sangat menakjubkan!" mata Orihime berbinar senang, tak peduli pada tatapan Ulquiorra yang menganggapnya sebagai manusia yang aneh.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu suka menerima tamu yang tidak aku kenal disini" nada dingin pada suaranya mulai kembali lagi.

"Apa….bukannya tadi tuan yang mengajakku kemari?"

"Aku, telah menyesal…setelah melihat tingkahmu yang seperti itu…nona" Orihime lalu menghentikan aktifitasnya mengagumi isi apartement dari pria yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ma-maaf…" Orihime menunduk lesu.

"Apa ini milikmu?" menyerahkan tas mungil berkepala kelinci dan Orihime menerimanya dengan sedikit keraguan.

"Apa kau juga tidak mengingatnya, nona?"

"A-a-apa?"

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan 'Amnesia-mu' itu."

"A-a-ano…" Orihime tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh tuan didepannya ini, akan mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tatapannya terlalu cepat menyergap segala kebingungan Orihime. Gugup.

"Hhhhhhh, aku harus istirahat" melangkahkan kakinya melewati Orihime yang berdiri mematung, Ulquiorra menuju ke mini bar yang berada diseberang ranjangnya mengambil satu gelas, lalu satu gelas lagi . Membuka penutup botol Orange jus dan menuangkannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri seperti itu, nona?" sedikit berteriak dibalik meja bar, Orihime terbuyar dari pikirannya yang berkeliling, Ulquiorra menghampiri.

"Disampingmu itu ada kursi, kenapa kau tidak duduk saja, No-na?" menekankan kata Nona.

"A-a-ano, ka-karena anda tidak menyuruh.." gugup masih tersisa.

Ulquiorra menyeringai, "Kau…ini", menyerahkan segelas Orange Jus kepada Orihime yang sekarang duduk dikursi beludru, lalu ikut bergabung dengannya.

"Kau membuatku beberapa kali mengeluarkan nafas berat…"

"Selama aku menangani kasus,belum sekalipun aku mengeluarkan nafas berat sesering ini…" Orihime hanya memandangi cairan Orange Jus yang mantulkan sinar dari lampu gantung megah diatasnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kata-kata yang terucap dari pria disebelahnya ini.

'Tunggu….apa tadi barusan aku mengutarakan perasaanku pada orang lain?' batin Ulquiorra, sekali lagi Ulquiorra tersentak.

Orihime menyadari kalau orang disampingnya kini sedang dalam perasaan yang risau dan bingung dengan keadaanya sendiri "Apa anda baik-baik saja, tuan?, anda kelihatan….kebingungan".

Ulquiorra sadar dan memasang wajah tak ber-ekspresinya lagi. Tak lama kemudian bel apartement-nya berbunyi.

.

.

"Ini aneh, cidera dikepalanya hanya sebuah lebam kecil, kenapa bisa membuat dia seolah Amnesia?"

"Dia hanya membuat semua orang kebingungan"

"Ya, dan Anda membuatku mangkir dari tugas dokter yang mencoba baik pada pasiennya"

"Jadi…"

"Tak ada hal yang serius, itu hanya lebam kecil, satu, dia hanya membentur batu trotoar yang bahkan tak mampu membuatnya meneteskan darah setetes-pun, dua, tidak ada kata Amnesia pada Gadis itu, tiga dan tidak ada lagi pertanyaan yang akan ditujukan kepada seorang Dokter yang resmi selama 13 tahun, apakah itu sudah sangat membantu anda mengerti,Tuan Muda Cifer?"

"Iya, tapi dia tetap membuatku bingung"

"Cobalah mengerti, Ulquiorra-san, artinya sekarang gadis ini adalah tanggung jawab anda"

"He-hei, bukan berarti dia akan tinggal disini, bukan? Aku ini adalah…"

"Hei..hei.. tunggu dulu apakah barusan Unohana yang tua ini melihat ekspresi tuan muda yang dikenal 'muka batu' ini kalap dalam menghadapi seorang gadis yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya?"

'Apa?, apa barusan dia menggodaku?'

"Pasti anda juga ragu untuk melepaskannya pada kepolisian, bukan?"

"Iya, tapi…aku seorang Jaksa, 80 persen waktuku ada dikantor, pasti tidak akan sempat memperhatikan keadaannya!" sergah Ulquiorra.

"Jaksa tidak akan menjawab semuanya, Ulquiorra-san. Benar begitu?"

Ulquiorra hanya bisa menyerah, melawan kata-kata dari orang yang memiliki umur diatasnya memang tidak ada gunanya. Menyerahkan tugasnya menyiapkan makan malam dadakannya karena kedatangan anggota baru di apartement-nya pada Unohana, Unohana dengan senang hati menerima keinginan Ulquiorra, sedangkan Ulquiorra memilih menyegarkan diri dengan mandi.

.

.

"Nyonya sangat dekat dengan Tuan tanpa senyum itu, apa nyonya Ibunya?." Tiba-tiba saja Orihime mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan Unohana yang sedang sibuk mengecek apakah Pasta-nya sudah matang, dan Unohana meresponnya dengan senyuman keibuannya,

"Bukan juga,tapi saya menganggapnya seperti anak saya sendiri, dan maafkan sikapnya jika tidak begitu mengenakkan untuk nona"

"Tuan sangat baik, dia tampan tapi dia tidak suka tersenyum" Unohana hanya menahan tawanya saat mendengarkan perkataan yang baginya polos dari bibir gadis yang terduduk disisi ranjang itu.

"Dulu dia suka tersenyum, namun sekarang dia jarang menunjukkannya…" sambil memotong beberapa buah tomat Unohana teringat bagaimana masa lalu Ulquiorra yang masih sangat terang dan berwarna.

"…dia tetap tersenyum walau dia tak mengenal sosok ayahnya sekalipun, tetapi dia mempunyai ibu yang sangat hebat"

"Ibunya pasti seorang ratu, pasti sangat cantik" Unohana melihat gadis yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

"Dia sangat menawan…mungkin seperti malaikat, nona Orihime." Ia mengakui Orihime bukanlah gadis biasa, di terlalu berbeda dengan gadis biasa yang ia tahu, cara bicara dan penampilannya tidak sepolos apa yang ia lihat pada diri gadis lain.

"Oh…lihat, apa anda belum mengganti piyama anda dengan pakaian yang saya beri?"

"Apa?"

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya yang Unohana titipkan pada Ulquiorra, Orihime langsung bergabung dimakan malam dadakan yang dipersembahkan untuk menyambutnya di apartement Ulquiorra, bahkan Ulquiorra sendiri tidak menyetujuinya. Bagi Ulquiorra ini hanya makan malam biasa dan Orihime bukan tamunya.

Orihime terlihat lagi-lagi menganggap makan malam ini sebagai hal yang hebat.

"Apalagi?, apa kau juga lupa cara memakai garpu dan sendok ,nona?" sahut Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra-san" Unohana mencoba memecah ketegangan yang Ulquiorra coba buat.

"Pakai baju seperti itu saja tidak bisa, dasar aneh" menyindir dengan dingin, Ulquiorra tak peduli bagamaimana perasaan Orihime yang duduk diseberang meja. Memang benar Orihime tadi meminta bantuan lagi kepada Unohana untuk membantunya memakaikan One Piece yang diberikan Unohana diklinik tadi, tapi Ulquiorra menganggap Orihime adalah seorang gadis yang benar-benar kehilangan akalnya.

Tapi Orihime tak mau ditindas begitu saja oleh Ulquiorra lagi, berdiri dan menggebrakkan tangannya pada permukaan meja, Orihime akan mencoba membela dirinya "Maaf saja ya Tuan, tapi memang memakai pakaian ini tidak sulit, tapi sesuatu didalamnya membuatku kesulitan, aku perlu mengaitkan B…b…." bingung, Orihime berhenti memprovokasi yang bahkan Ulquiorra tak merasa dirinya diprovokasi atau malah lebih melihat seseorang yang membuat bingung dirinya sendiri.

"Orihime-chan, sudahlah, itu akan membuat anda bingung, duduk dan nikmatilah Pastanya!" Orihime mengiyakan perkataan Unohana dan melepaskan emosinya seiring dia kembali duduk. Mereka memulai makan malamnya.

"Tapi nyonya, apa anda bisa mengatakan apa nama benda yang menutupi dadaku? Tadi anda sudah mengatakannya tapi aku tidak ingat."

Oh ya Tuhan. Apa membahasnya disaat menikmati makan malam? "Tidak sekarang, Orihime-chan" menusuk bola daging dan memperlihatkannya pada Orihime "Waktunya mengisi perut."

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan 9.46 malam, Orihime terlihat kecewa saat Unohana mengatakan ia tidak akan tinggal dan memilih pulang keklinik yang juga merupakan rumahnya, lagi pula apartement Ulquiorra hanya memiliki satu ranjang itu tidak mungkin membuat Unohana akan menginap dengan satu alasanpun kecuali kecurigaan yang besar tentang apa yang dilakukan seorang lelaki 23 tahun yang membawa seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun yang terlantar dan memastikan kalau Ulquiorra tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, namun Unohana tidak menganggap Ulquiorra adalah tipe lelaki yang suka mengambil kesempatan.

.

.

"Tuan…?"

"Hn."

"Apa anda sudah tidur?"

"…" diam.

"Jika anda tidur disana, lalu aku akan tidur dimana?"

"…" tetap diam.

"Tuan?"

"…" tak ada respon.

"Tuan, aku takut gelap…"

"…"

"Tu…"

Muncul dari selimut tebal yang sebelumnya menutupi tubuhnya "Apa kau tidak bisa diam, nona?...dan berhentilah memanggilku Tuan!" Ulquiorra kesal, gadis ini sangat mengganggu, "Aku mencoba beristirahat." Melihat sosok yang diselimuti kegelapan diseberang ranjangnya.

Orihime tetap ditempatnya, kegelapan ini…"Aku takut gelap."gemetar, Ulquiorra menghembuskan nafas, bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kini Ulquiorra mencoba mengait saklar lampu.

Terang. "Sudah?" kembali lagi ke ranjangnya.

"Lalu aku akan tidur dimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa kau tidak melihat disampingmu ada sebuah sofa?" Orihime melihatnya, disampingnya memang ada sebuah sofa, tapi…

"Disana…masih ada tempat yang cukup luas, apa aku boleh tidur disana?"

'Apa?'

Orihime menghampiri sisi ranjang.

"Aku ingin tidur disini, disini nyaman" menaiki tubuh ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Tapi Ulquiorra bangkit "Apa ada yang salah, Tuan? Kenapa kembali bangun?"

"Kau…kau ini, kau baru tiga jam disini, tapi seolah semua ini milikmu" Ulquiorra frustasi, ia hanya ingin beristirahat, sorenya sudah ia korbankan untuk mengawasi gadis ini diklinik Unohana, Wine tak jadi ia nikmati, dan sekarang ada seorang yang memaksanya membagi ranjangnya? Ini….

Tak ingin membuang emosinya, ia memilih untuk tidur disofanya daripada mengorbankan waktu malamnya juga untuk meladeni gadis ini.

"Tuan? Apa anda yakin akan tidur disitu?"

"Hn." Membaringkan tubuhnya disofa yang sama sekali tidak bisa menyamai kenyamanan yang ia temukan diatas ranjangnya.

"Tuan, apa anda tidak tidur disini, ini masih sangat luas untukku"

"Tidurlah, nona! Ini sudah malam"

"Tuan…"

"Berhenti memanggilku Tuan."

"Selamat malam."

Jauh didalam ruangan hati Ulquiorra, ada yang perlahan terisi dan tumbuh, yang dulu gelap dan dingin, mulai menghangat dan terkembang, hanya terlalu sedikit. Mulai senja hadir, gadis yang ia temukan ini dengan Tas mungil kelincinya, tanpa sadar Ulquiorra akan membutuhkannya, menginginkannya disaat hari berputar dalam kehidupannya, entah sejak kapan dan sampai kapan, namun untuk sekarang ia belum menyadarinya dan memahaminya.

'Selamat malam juga….'

'Nona'. Tapi mungkin tidak akan lama lagi

Karena dia adalah tanggung jawabnya sekarang

Karena dia adalah takdirnya sejak dulu, yang belum pernah dia temukan dalam hidupnya

Dalam lembaran takdirnya yang terdahulu.

-Gadis senja, Orihime Inoue- Saat hujan berhenti turun, Langit senja bersinar dan Bulan mulai terbit-

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan itu, didunia yang lainnya

"Apa kau belum menemukannya juga, Byakuya-sama?, kasihan sekali kau."

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, Kepala Penghukuman."

"Apa aku bisa membantumu? Barangkali penghianat itu bisa kutemukan dengan cepat"

"Dia bukan penghianat, Ichimaru"

"Benar juga ya?, dia itu sangat manis, lalu kau sebut apa kejahatannya itu, Byakuya-sama?"

"Bagaimanapun aku tidak menerima keikutsertaanmu dalam pencarian Orihime"

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin, kau sudah turun kedunia manusia namun kau tidak bisa menemukannya"

"Cukup tuan-tuan!" suara pria tua menginterupsi, dari arah Pintu yang berukir megah muncul sesosok pria tua dengan beberapa orang dibelakangnya.

"Kepala bagian Penghakiman." Dua orang pria yang sebelumnya berseteru membungkuk memberi hormat secara bersamaan.

"Kepala Penghukuman, dan Kapten Byakuya Kuchiki aku memanggil kalian berdua tidak untuk saling membicarakan masalah pribadi kalian disini." Dari caranya berbicara dia memang orang bijak yang patut dihormati.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan yang telah saya perbuat, Jendral Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama."

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian berdua disini untuk memastikan laporan Kapten Kuchiki Byakuya yang masih belum menemukan Kehendak Bulan…"

"… tentu anda sudah mengerti Kapten Byakuya, dengan ketidakberhasilan anda melakukan pelacakan secara akurat terhadap Kehendak Bulan mungkin anda sudah membiarkan hal yang tidak diinginkan muncul, maka dari itu dengan kesukarelaan hatinya, Kepala Penghukuman Gin Ichimaru melapor kepadaku bahwa dia akan melibatkan dirinya untuk misi Pencarian Kehendak Bulan…"

"Dengan partisipasi Kepala Penghukuman Gin Ichimaru, aku berharap Kapten Byakuya dapat menjalankan tugasnya kembali dengan lebih baik lagi"

"Baik, Genryuusai-sama, saya akan menjalankan tugas dengan baik" pria bernama Gin Ichimaru berucap.

Dengan ini pencarian yang kedua kali akan dimulai, pengharapan juga obsesi besar bercampur aduk dalam misi ini, Gin Ichimaru tidak akan membiarkan berlian yang menggiurkan-Orihime Inoue berkeliarian lebih lama lagi didunia manusia, dan Byakuya Kuchiki berharap dapat membawanya kembali dan memohon pengampunan pada Kepala Penghakiman untuk murid sekaligus tunangannya Orihime Inoue.

Bagi Byakuya, Orihime bukanlah seorang kriminal, dia adalah seorang Putri yang terlalu naïf untuk sebuah tanggung jawab yang diberikan, seorang Wanita yang baginya terlalu kasar untuk disebut sebagai Penjahat dikalangan Dewa. Bagi Byakuya, ini bukan kesalahan Orihime, ini kesalahan lalai yang ia derita.

-Putri Bulan,Orihime Inoue- Bulan bersinar, Matahari Tenggelam- Angin berhembus, Panas Menghilang-

.

.

.

.

=To Be Continued=

Ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya, maka saya mau meminta maaf atas segala kekurangan yang saya tulis pada fanfic Back to Moon Chapter 1: Sunset & Bunny Bag, memang belum sempurna, bukan fanfic yang cukup bagus untuk dibilang bagus, tapi saya akan mencoba belajar untuk menjadi seorang Penulis fanfic yang baik. Maka dari itu saya mohon kepada para Reader sekalian untuk memberikan Review-nya, saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan.

-Don't be a Silent Reader, Review Please!-

-PooCha-chan-


	2. Chapter 2: Sunshine & Little Black Dress

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite

Back to Moon Chapter 2: Sunshine & Little Black Dress

.

.

.

Tidak ada mimpi kali ini, hanya tidur yang nyenyak. Ulquiorra bersyukur hari ini ia bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa ada tumpukan kasus yang akan membuatnya lembur semalaman. Ulquiorra bangun sesaat sebelum alarm diponsel pintarnya berdering, selekas itu ia memilih bangun dan membasuh tubuhnya dengan mandi pagi.

Butiran air yang mengucur deras dari dalam shower menyegegarkan penatnya, mengguyur keseluruh tubuh Ulquiorra, hari ini terasa benar-benar berbeda, hari ini tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, seperti ada hal atau sesuatu yang baru muncul, 'Hal yang baru?', iya, ada hal yang baru saja muncul.

Kemarin

Kemarin sore

Saat Senja

"Nona?",saat itu dia segera menyelesaikan mandi paginya.

.

.

Telah memakai setelan kemeja berwarna peach-nya, Ulquiorra menghampiri ranjang, disana masih ada Orihime yang tak kunjung terbangun dari tidurnya, masih dengan selimut tebal yang membungkusnya dalam tidur nyenyak, Orihime terlihat sangat menikmatinya, namun bagi Ulquiorra itu sangatlah tidak adil, ini apartement-nya dan ini adalah ranjangnya, namun apa yang terjadi? Semalaman ia tidur disofa dan gadis itu tidur diatas ranjangnya yang nyaman.

Menggoncang tubuh Orihime, Ulquiorra bermangsud membangunkannya "Nona".

Orihime menggeliat pelan.

"Nona"

Masih saja nyaman dengan mata terpejamnya.

"Nona"

"Hnggg, aku masih ingin tidur"

"Dan aku masih ingin menjadi jaksa, jadi cepatlah bangun, nona"

Tapi Orihime tidak kunjung membuka matanya yang terpejam.

"Nona!" sedikit menyerukan suaranya, Ulquiorra lagi-lagi dibuat kesal olehnya.

Melangkah menuju jendela kaca lebar yang tepat berada diatas ranjang, Ulquiorra menyibakkannya, saat itulah sinar mentari pagi menyirami ruangan apartement yang bernuansa hitam putih milik Ulquiorra, menyirami tubuh Orihime, dan Orihime membuka mata-nya. Seperti efek magis yang datang dari sinar mentari, Ulquiorra menjadi takjub pada efeknya bagi gadis ini.

"Tuan? Aku masih mengantuk, kenapa Tuan membangunkanku?" sambil mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat.

Orihime merasa kesal.

Ulquiorra masih takjub.

Orihime bersinar.

Ulquiorra belum berkedip

Matahari yang bersinar diluar jendela kaca, memberi efek menakjubkan pada gadis dihadapan Ulquiorra ini, Orihime bagaikan putri tidur yang baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya, masih menggunakan one piece kuning gadingnya yang sudah berkerut tak karuan dan mata lelah khas bangun tidur, ia bangun dari tidurnya.

Masih terduduk diatas ranjang yang tak ingin ia tinggalkan, Orihime bertanya pada Ulquiorra kenapa ia harus dibangunkan, ia masih mengantuk.

Entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, setiap kali gadis ini terbangun dari tidurnya ada saja efek aneh yang mengelilinginya, Ulquiorra heran kenapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi pada gadis ini, "Kali ini ikutlah denganku, barangkali orang-orang kantor dapat membantumu kembali pada Keluargamu"

"Apa?..."

"… jadi Tuan tidak peduli lagi padaku?, bukannya Tuan yang menemukanku dan membawaku kemari, dan Tuan memilih menyerahkanku pada orang lain, benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab!"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mem-pidatoiku, Nona, secepatnya kau harus kembali pada keluargamu, kau masih muda dan masih menjadi seorang siswi yang harus memenuhi absensi harianmu"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan…" belum sempat melengkapi kata-katanya Ulquiorra memotongnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan airnya, segeralah mandi dan rapikan dirimu dulu, Kantor jaksa hanya menerima orang-orang berpakaian rapi" sambil menyerahkan paket pakaian yang kemarin ia terima dari Unohana.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" dengan malas Orihime membebaskan dirinya dari hangatnya ranjang yang baru semalam ini ia nikmati dan mengiyakan perintah Ulquiorra, sedangkan Ulquiorra akan menyiapkan roti panggang untuk menu sarapannya kali ini, atau lebih tepatnya, sarapan mereka berdua.

.

.

Tidak memakan waktu lama untuk Orihime menyelesaikan mandinya, sudah mengganti bajunya dengan yang baru, Orihime berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi masih dengan rambut lembabnya, ia bisa melihat Ulquiorra yang sedang bergelut dengan menu sarapan yang ia siapkan.

"Kau sudah selesai?" masih tidak melepaskan perhatiannya pada roti panggang yang ia coba susun diatas piring, Ulquiorra menyadari kehadiran Orihime.

"Iya".

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapannya"

Saat itu mata Ulquiorra menemukan hal yang menakjubkan sekali lagi.

Orihime dengan _dress _hitam yang baru ia ganti, rambut _orange_-nya yang masih basah, untuk sekali lagi Ulquiorra membenci dirinya sendiri, karena terlalu mudah terpesona pada penampilan gadis ini.

"Wah!" Orihime berbinar, dan berlari menuju meja makan. "Apa Tuan yang membuat semua ini?"

Memalingkan wajahnya dari Orihime, Ulquiorra tak mau berlama-lama menunjukkan ekspresi takjub –yang baginya konyol itu pada gadis dihadapannya, meskipun gadis ini –Orihime Inoue menyadarinya atau tidak , itu sama saja. Siapa dirinya dan siapa gadis ini? Tidak ada hubungan bukan?, tidak ada ikatan apapun, hanya respon kemanusiaan Ulquiorra yang berusaha menolong Orihime dari keadaan yang cukup sulit.

"Cepat habiskan dan kita akan berangkat kekantor".

.

.

.

.

"Yare…yare, mau sampai kapan kau akan memandangi barang itu, Byakuya-sama?" Gin Ichimaru datang dengan penampilan baru.

"Daripada kau terus termenung begitu, ubahlah penampilanmu itu. Kita sudah di Osaka, didunia para Manusia, saatnya mencari tunanganmu, Byakuya-sama?" dengan mencoba memakai _coat _berwarna langit malam, Gin Ichimaru memberi tahu agar Byakuya bergegas memulai misi.

'_Aku mohon jangan melakukan hal yang aku takutkan, Orihime'_ memandangi _Pondant _berwarna keemasan yang ada digenggamannya, Byakuya mengharapkan misinya kali ini benar-benar diselesaikan sesuai harapan.

"Kau ingat perkataan Jendral Yamamoto?, jika kita tidak menyelesaikan ini, Dunia Roh dan Dunia Manusia tidak akan berjalan dengan normal"

"Aku mengerti"

Ilalang-ilalang bergoyang seiring angin berhembus dari arah barat, bunga dandelion melepaskan benihnya yang lembut ke udara, menuntunya pada sinar keemasan mentari pagi, ditimur, Matahari sudah cukup tinggi bersinar, musim panas sudah lama berjalan, musim gugur akan segera masuk. September, bulan yang paling Byakuya ingat sebagai bulan dimana Orihime melakukan Reinkarnasi-nya, ini sudah 5 September, kemarin lusa Orihime mengambil Kehendak Bulan dan memilih melakukan Reinkarnasi lebih cepat, sedari tadi hal ini yang membuat Byakuya merutuk, Kenapa ia tidak bisa mejadi orang yang jauh lebih baik?.

Kenapa Orihime tidak bisa menunggu?

Padahal sedikit lagi Byakuya bisa melakukannya, ia berharap dengan menjadikan Orihime tunangannya, Orihime akan melupakan kehidupannya didunia manusia yang menyedihkan.

Empat tahun lalu Orihime kembali, dengan hasil yang sama, akhir yang sedih tanpa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Bagian Penghakiman memutuskan untuk menghentikan Reinkarnasi berikutnya untuk Orihime, dan menjadikannya sebagai pemegang tanggung jawab Kehendak Bulan dan mengurusi bagian Reinkarnasi, maka dari itu Byakuya bersedia melatihnya kembali, Pemangku Bulan _–Tsukiko no Aki _adalah gelar yang diberikan oleh Dewan pada Orihime.

Namun, tak ada angin dan petir tiba-tiba Orihime menghilang dari _Paviliun_, setelah lima hari Byakuya menjadikan Orihime sebagai tunangannya, dan bola Kristal Kehendak Bulan menghilang bersama dengan menghilangnya Orihime, Dewan sepakat bahwa Orihime –Pemangku Bulan adalah dalang dari semua ini, Taman Jiwa Tenang menjadi gempar, para dewa semua menjadi kebingungan, ini adalah masalah besar.

Dan sekarang sudah menjadi tugas Byakuya untuk membawa kembali pulang Orihime. Dan alasan kenapa Orihime dengan nekad mengambil Kehendak Bulan, sudah bulat dikepala Byakuya, tentunya dengan alasan yang sama –bahwa Orihime ingin menemukan seseorang yang belum ia temukan selama ia hidup menjadi manusia biasa.

Sebelum ia menjadi Pemangku Bulan.

Sebelum ia menjadi tunangan Byakuya,

Dikehidupan sebelumnya, Orihime bahkan belum melihat seperti apa wajah orang itu, seperti apa suaranya, seperti apakah kalau ia tersenyum, dan seperti apakah dia disaat ia bersedih?

Byakuya tidak bisa merasakan betapa sedih dan perihnya perasaan Orihime menjalani kehidupannya dengan takdir yang sama.

Kosong.

Hitam.

Tak berwarna.

Dan tidak memberikan hatinya pada siapapun.

"Aku sudah siap". Kini Byakuya sudah siap dengan misinya, sudah siap dengan apa yang dihadapi nantinya, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau Orihime tidak menaruh hati padanya, ia tidak keberatan jika nantinya Orihime merasa tidak bahagia dengannya.

Asalkan Orihime tidak menyakiti hatinya sendiri dengan usahanya yang sia-sia ini –mengambil Kehendak Bulan demi manusia yang sama sekali tidak Orihime kenal.

"Baiklah, Pencarian Kehendak Bulan dan Penjemputan _Tsukiko no Aki_ sudah dimulai" ujar Gin dengan semangat.

Dan satu kata dari Orihime yang masih sangat diingat Byakuya, _'Aku masih tidak bisa memberikan hatiku pada siapapun…'_

'…_termasuk kepada anda, Kuchiki-sensei…'_

'_Maaf…'_

Orihime meminta maaf.

Itu membuatnya sakit hati, dimalam saat keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dalam tali pertunangan, kelopak sakura berguguran satu demi satu, keindahannya seolah tak mempedulikan bagaimana perihnya hati Byakuya. Lalu Orihime memilih meninggalkan Byakuya dibilik _Paviliun _, sendirian. Makan malam yang seharusnya berjalan dengan romantis sirna begitu saja seiring gesekan kimono megah Orihime menghilang dari udara.

Sebesar apakah keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan manusia itu?, pertanyaan itu menyangkut dikepala Byakuya terus menerus, mulai malam itu.

"Oho, aku sangat tidak sabar , aku ingin bertemu dengan Orihime, seperti apakah saat dia menjadi manusia?" dengan seringai rubahnya Gin mencoba mengajak berinteraksi dengan Byakuya yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan terlihat berpikir.

"Pasti sangat manis, benarkan Byakuya sama?"

"Hentikan celotehanmu itu, dimana kewibawaanmu sebagai Kepala Bagian Penghukuman, Gin Icimaru?, tenang dan mulailah misinya". Byakuya memilih melangkah menjauh.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan Kehendak Bulannya…" seringaiannya semakin menyeramkan.

"…benar-benar tidak sabar".

.

.

.

Ulquiorra mendorong pintu kaca kantor Kejaksaan, langkah pertama tak terjadi apa-apa

Namun saat langkahnya diikuti makhluk yang bernama Orihime Inoue, suara-suara bisikan staff wanita memenuhi lobby kantor Kejaksaan.

Ulquiorra tetap melangkah.

Dan dibelakangnya Orihime mengikuti, dengan langkah kaki tanpa alas.

'_Psst…siapa gadis dibelakang Kepala Jaksa?' _

'_Entahlah…'_

'_Tidak biasanya Cifer-sama datang dengan hanya memakai kemeja'_

'_Bodoh!, apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya, Jasnya dipakaikan kepada gadis itu'_

'_Ahhh…aku sangat iri, kenapa lelaki sedingin Kepala Jaksa mau melepaskan Jasnya untuk gadis itu seorang'_

Ulquiorra lebih memilih terus melanjutkan jalannya daripada harus berlama-lama mendengar para staff-nya membicarakannya diam-diam karena dia membawa seorang gadis.

"Tu-tuan, tunggu… kau melangkah terlalu cepat"

'_Dia memanggil Kepala Jaksa dengan sebutan Tuan'_

'_Manisnya…'_

Namun Ulquiorra terus melangkah.

Orihime coba mengikuti langkah Ulquiorra yang lebar.

"Tuan…" Tapi,

"Kyaa…"

'_Dia terjatuh' _

Orihime tersungkur dilantai, ia bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya lantai marmer yang menempel didahinya.

"Apa kau bisa bersikap tidak ceroboh, nona?" Ulquiorra hanya memandangi Orihime yang tersungkur dan tidak kunjung terbangun dari posisinya.

'_Kau lihat itu… sikap dinginnya sama sekali tidak berubah, padahal ada gadis manis yang sedang tersungkur didepannya'_

'_benar-benar pria sedingin balok es' _Dua staff perempuan dikantor Kejaksaan masih saja betah mengomentari tindakan orang didepannya –meskipun itu adalah atasannya sendiri.

"Hhhh…" tidak tahan dengan celotehan yang terdengar menyindir bagi Ulquiorra, ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku dan memilih memberikan sedikit bantuan pada Orihime.

"Bangunlah, ini tempat umum, jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau ini baru lahir kemarin…"

"…kau akan mengotori jas-ku. "

Orihime menerimnya.

Deg.

Deg.

Saat Orihime meraih tangan Ulquiorra, jantung Ulquiorra berpacu lebih cepat, ia bahkan dapat mendengar betapa keras jantungnya berdegup.

Orihime berdiri, dan Ulquiorra buru-buru menarik tangannya kembali kedalam sakunya, dan masih memasang wajah datarnya.

'Apa itu tadi?' batin Ulquiorra

"Ahahhh…tas kelincinya, nanti akan jadi kotor!" Orihime merasa jengkel, membersihkan tas mungil kelincinya yang menurutnya sudah terlanjur kotor.

"Sudahlah, kau sudah mengulur banyak waktu, nona" melangkah meninggalkan Orihime yang tengah memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"Hei…tuan tu-tunggu…" Orihime menyusul Ulquiorra yang berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

.

.

.

.

Cukup ramai saat pagi menjelang, lalu lalang sudah dimulai ditengah kota, pejalan kaki sudah menyebar dimana-mana.

_Trafel light _tak henti-hentinya berganti warna, suara klakson mobil saling sahut menyahut, dan derap kaki para pejalan yang sibuk sudah menjadi pemandangan yang umum, namun baru dimata Byakuya dan Gin.

"Satu hari untuk mencari Orihime pasti tidak akan cukup…"

"Lihatlah kota ini"

Osaka, Seharian tidak akan cukup untuk menjelajahi-nya, bagi seorang manusia biasa, apalah arti kota ini bagi kedua dewa ini.

"Ah, aku berharap Jendral mengijinkan kita menggunakan kekuatan" Gin mengeluh.

"Kita dilarang menggunakan kekuatan demi keselamatan dan keamanan manusia, jadi ikuti saja 'aturannya', Ichimaru-san".

"Ho, kau memanggilku dengan panggilan baru, Byakuya sama? Aku sangat terharu"

"Aku memanggilmu dengan nama belakang untuk mematuhi peraturan dan formalitas karena situasinya berbeda kali ini…"

"Ya, ya aku tahu" Ungkap Gin karena merasa aneh kalu terus menerus mendengarkan penjalasan yang kelewat logis dari Byakuya.

"Apa kita akan berdiri disini terus?..." Gin menyadari orang-orang yang berjalan dikanan-kirinya terus memperhatikan mereka berdua. Tentu, penampilan mereka diatas rata-rata, pakaian mantel yang mereka gunakan, wajah mereka. Memang jauh diatas rata-rata.

"…para manusia ini, sepertinya mereka melihat ada hal aneh yang menempel pada kita" Gin menaikkan kerah _coat_-nya, "Dan disini cukup dingin."

.

.

.

.

'_diperkirakan suhu didaerah Utara Jepang akan menurun secara drastis hingga mencapai 9 derajat, dan musim gugur datang lebih awal dibandingkan tahun sebelumnya…' _Suara dari pembawa acara perkiraan cuaca ditelevisi menjadi perhatian utama orang-orang yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ya ampun, musim gugur sudah datang, pantas saja pagi ini anginnya kencang sekali…" salah seorang wanita berkomentar.

"…aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengambil liburan musim gugur dari Kepala, pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa libur selama musim gugur." Lanjutnya sekali lagi.

"Hei, Matsumoto apa kau tidak ingat, kau itu asisten seorang jaksa, tidak ada kata libur dikamus para jaksa" orang lain menanggapi perkataan wanita bernama Matsumoto itu.

"Apa maksudmu Ise-san?, benar kita seorang penegak hukum tapi kita juga hanya seorang manusia, liburan adalah hal yang perlu dilakukan juga" timpal Matsumoto lagi.

"Hah…benar kata Matsumoto-san, belakangan ini kita hanya menangani kasus sepele, tidak ada kasus yang serius, tidak ada penyelidikan, ini benar-benar membosankan, benarkan detektif?" ucap seorang perempuan berpostur mungil yang sedang menyangga dagu bosan. "Detektif?" ia memanggil lagi, dan menengok kearah orang yang ia panggil tadi.

"Apa Hitsugaya tidur lagi, Hinamori?" Tanya Matsumoto yang menyadari lelaki disamping gadis bernama Hinamori sedang tertidur pulas dengan menyembunyikan kepala dikedua lengannya tersebut.

"Dia terlalu sombong karena belakangan ini tidak melakukan penyelidikan, dasar bocah!" mengambil _Binder_ yang ada diatas mejanya, Ise Nanao bangkit dari kursinya.

"Dasar bocah!" mengetuk kepala Hitsugaya dengan binder bersampul keras miliknya "apa kau tidak melihatnya, ini bukan kasur yang nyaman ini adalah kantor kejaksaan, hei bocah!..."

Merasa tidurnya diganggu, Hitsugaya membuka matanya "…hei bocah, kau bisa mendengarku?" memukul kepala Hitsugaya sedikit lebih keras.

"Nanao-chan, hentikan itu…kasihan detektif." Hinamori merengek.

"He-hei, Baa-san, berhenti memukuli kepalaku…" rengut Hitsugaya dan memegangi kepalanya agar tidak dipukuli lagi.

"Baa-san katamu?!..." bermaksud akan mencibir telinga bocah didepannya –Hitsugaya, sebuah suara keburu menginterupsi Nanao.

"Hentikan semua itu, Ise-san" Ulquiorra datang, semua yang ada diruangan menjadi gelagapan –khususnya Nanao

"Kepala Jaksa sudah datang rupanya" Matsumoto berkata begitu agar Nanao yang masih memegang _binder_ dikepala Hitsugaya mau kembali lagi kemeja-nya.

Nanao membungkuk, kembali lagi kemeja-nya, dan terus merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Anda terlambat, Cifer-sama" Ujar Matsumoto melihat sang atasan yang datang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Dan dimana jas Anda, Cifer-sama?" Hinamori bertanya dari balik mejanya

"A-apa kita sudah sampai…Tuan?" dari luar Orihime datang dengan terengah-engah.

Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Hinamori, Nanao tekejut, dan menyimpan pertanyaan dikepala mereka masing-masing 'Siapa gadis ini?'.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong kepada kalian, cari tahu siapa sebenarnya gadis ini."

"Apa artinya kita akan menangani kasus yang tidak sepele lagi?" Hinamori merasa antusias "benar 'kan, detektif?" menyenggol Hitsugaya yang berkebalikan sikap dengannya –menyangga dagu dengan muka malas.

"Apa kau punya bukti yang mendukung?" Tanya Hitsugaya pada Ulquiorra.

"Tentu saja…" Ulquiorra melangkahkan kaki menuju kursi-nya, dan memilih posisi yang lebih nyaman dengan duduk.

"…aku menemukannya ditrotoar kemarin sore, dan dia sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun…siapa namanya, dimana dia tinggal, dia tidak mengingatnya sama sekali, tapi aku menemukan sebuah kartu identitas didalam tas yang ia bawa, namanya adalah Orihime Inoue, siswi Kara Kura High School." Menyerahkan kartu identitas Orihime pada Hitsugaya, lalu Hitsugaya menerimanya.

"Kara Kura? Tidak ada nama sekolah seperti itu di Osaka." Rangiku mendekat dan mengambil kursi disamping Hitsugaya

"Mungkin saja dia dari luar kota." sahut Nanao.

"Itu mungkin saja, tapi bagaimana gadis ini mendapatkan 'Amnesia'-nya?..." wajah malas Hitsugaya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, berganti serius dan berwibawa, "…itu harus diselidiki".

Sedangkan para orang bertampang serius berdiskusi, Hinamori memilih memberikan sedikit pertolongan pada Orihime yang sedang terganggu akibat suhu musim gugur yang dingin.

"Aku sangat jarang melihat Cifer-sama membawa seseorang, apalagi kalau itu seorang gadis" menyerahkan _mug _yang berisi kopi hangat pada Orihime.

"Terim kasih"

"Namaku Hinamori Momo, aku asisten detektif di tim Cifer-sama" Hinamori menawarkan tangan sebagai perkenalan diri, namun Orihime masih tak begitu mengerti apa maksudnya itu.

"O-oh…kata Tuan, namaku Orihime Inoue", tak kunjung menerima tangannya, Hinamori merebut tangan kanan Orihime yang tengah memegang _mug_.

"A-ah, aku tau…Orihime-nee-san, senang berkenalan denganmu" Hinamori tersenyum lembut, membuat Orihime melupakan dingin disekitarnya.

"Wah…kau tahu nee-san, kau sangat manis, tidak salah Cifer-sama mau membawa nee-san kemari…" sifat Hinamori yang kekanakan dan ceria ia keluarkan sebagai tanda perkanalannya, awal yang baik.

"…jika nee-san tak tahu, Cifer-sama adalah pria yang paling ditakuti di kantor, dia itu dingin, tanpa ekspresi, dan tanpa ampun semua orang takut dan menghormatinya." Hinamori mengatakan dengan gamblang, walaupun posisinya salah dalam mengatakan itu –diruang pertemuan tim dan didalamnya ada orang yang ia bicarakan. Dan Orihime hanya bisa tersenyum dan menahan tawanya saat mendengarkan cerita dari Hinamori tentang Tuan Tanpa Senyum.

"Ehm…" dari belakang Hitsugaya berdiri denan menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Hinamori, kembalilah kekursimu, Ulquiorra menyuruh kita untuk menangani berkas yang diserahkan oleh client…dan biarkan nona ini menikmati kopi-nya tanpa tersedak karena lawakan-mu" perintah Hitsugaya pada Hinamori.

"Ini tidak adil, selalu saja mengurusi kertas-kertas itu, tak ada penyelidikan, ini membuang _mood_ saja" sambil menggembungkan pipinya, Hinamori meninggalkan Orihime. "nanti kita akan mengobrol lagi, Orihime-nee-san"

"Maaf, nona…apakah kau bisa menunggu?, kita ada sedikit pekerjaan disini" Hitsugaya memperhatikan Orihime dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki Orihime.

"I-iya" ucap Orihime.

"Dimana alas kaki-mu, nona?"

"Itu…aku tidak mempunyainya."

.

.

.

.

Sebelum berangkat kerumah sakit, Unohana memilih menyempatkan mampir ke toko swalayan untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam nanti dirumah Ulquiorra, mengingat ada seorang gadis unik yang tinggal bersama-nya. Ia berpikir dengan sering-sering mengunjungi apartemen Ulquiorra ia bisa bertemu dengan Orihime dan memantau perkembangan kesehatannya, itu cukup logis untuk dijadikan alasan jika nanti Ulquiorra bertanya.

Membawa kantong belanja yang membuat tangannya penuh, Unohana menjadi kesulitan memperhatikan jalan dan tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, dan yang terjadi adalah…

BUKH!

Unohana menabrak seseorang, barang belanjaannya menjadi tercecer ditrotoar, ceroboh sekali.

Memilih memunguti sendiri barang belanjaanya, setelah menyadari bahwa orang ditabraknya tadi tidak berinisiatif unruk membantunya.

"Maafkan saya, saya ceroboh" sambil berjongkok memunguti paprika dan beberapa buah jeruk yang masih tercecer.

Tidak ada jawaban saat Unohana meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Ada apa, Byakuya-sama? Kau menabrak seseorang?"

Unohana melebarkan matanya.

Suara itu

Ia mengenal suara itu

Unohana berdiri dan menemukan dua orang lelaki yang berbeda warna rambut, memakai setelan musim gugur berwarna gelap, ia tidak mengenal pria berambut panjang itu, tapi orang dibelakangnya…

'G-Gin?'

"Gin Ichimaru?" Unohana terkejut, tangannya bergetar, ia terkejut.

Dan Gin hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum khas-nya, "Wah…wah, apa ini kebetulan? Apa kita baru saja bertemu dengan orang dari dunia roh secara tidak sengaja?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan didunia manusia?, Ichimaru Gin?"

"Kau masih bisa mengingat namaku, Retsu-san? Itu menakjubkan"

"…padahal sudah sembilan tahun lebih kita tidak bertemu, benarkan Retsu-san?..."

" Mantan Pemangku Bulan yang bijaksana, _Toshiko no Yuu _Unohana Retsu"

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah lihat?" Ulquiorra bertanya pada Hitsugaya yang sedang sibuk membc berkas pengajuan dari client.

"Dia gadis yang berbeda." Singkat, Hitsugaya menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya, aku adalah anggota tim-mu, Ulquiorra, mana mungkin aku akan mengabaikan permintaan ketua tim dan Jaksa Kepala"

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu"

"Dan sebelum itu, belikanlah dia sepatu…aku kasihan dengan gadis itu, kakinya gemetar kedinginan"

Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas yang menumpuk dimejanya pada gadis yang sedang tertawa gembira bersama Hinamori disudut ruangan, dia belum melihatnya tertawa seperti itu, sejak kemarin sore, sejak dia bangun tidur dengan disinari matahari dipagi musim gugur yang datang lebih awal, ia belum melihat garis yang melengkung sempurna yang terlukis dibibirnya dan terkadang melepaskan tawa renyah saat Hinamori mengeluarkan cerita paling lucu miliknya, dia terlihat lebih normal dengan tawanya,

Terlihat lebih seperti gadis yang biasa daripada gadis aneh yang ia kenal dihari pertama ia menemukannya.

Terlihat lebih anggun dari _dress_ hitam yang ia gunakan.

Ia teringat saat Orihime yang memeluk dirinya sendiri karena angin musim gugur berhembus melewati pundaknya yang kosong tanpa perlindungan, dan saat itu ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan jas miliknya untuk Orihime.

Ulquiorra merasa gadis ini mulai mengisi waktunya yang ia lewati sedatar lantai, membuat sedikit riak yang perlahan mulai menyebar dikehidupannya.

-Orihime gadis yang datang di musim gugur yang datang lebih awal-kedatangannya tiba-tiba seperti angin- Senyumnya sehangat Matahari diawal pagi- Suara tawanya selembut air yang mengalir-

=To Be Continued=

Thank's for reading. Review Please. Saran dan kritik masih sangat diperlukan.

-Don't be a Silent Reader, Review Please!-

-PooCha-chan-


End file.
